


Secret Trio Spankings #1 - Jake Long

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787)



Series: Secret Trio Spankings [1]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Brother-Sister Relationships, Comedy, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Dragons, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Magic, Major Character(s), Mild Language, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Mother-Son Relationship, Non-Consensual Spanking, Song Parody, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jake Long sneaks out to go see a hip-hop concert and leaves his sister alone unattended while his parents are out and told him he wasn't aloud to go to said concert, he soon learns a good lesson as to why he should not have done that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Trio Spankings #1 - Jake Long

Manhattan, New York, USA. One of the many busy neighborhoods in the most populated city of the entire United States. It is home to millions of people, too many to count, and that number is still going up at times. However, it's not just home to normal humans. It's also home to the magical community, a secret society of magical creatures that manage to remain hidden even as science advance more and more. Witches, Trolls, Goblins, Leprecauns, Wyverns, Talking Humanoid Sharks, Yetis, Sasquatches, talking animals, almost anything magical or frome fairy tale is real and hiding in New York City. Of course, it's not the only place where they hide, but it's where a large concentration of them are. And of course, it's a Dragon's duty to keep this community hidden and to protect magical creatures in need. Infact, there's a dragon for every country of the world, as appointed by the Dragon council. This means of course, America had it's own dragon. He was indeed young for a protector of the magical realm, being a boy of only mid teens in age, but he was the chosen one. His name was Jacob Luke Long, but most people just called him Jake. He was a young Chinese-American boy with spikey black hair that had green highlights, and usually he wore a white t-shirt underneath a red jacket that had a few yellow details on it. Complete with blue jean shorts and sneakers that were grey with a blue stripe on them, his look was complete. He of course, loved to skateboard, especially with his best friends caucassian (White) boy Spud (Real Name Arthur Spuninski) and sassy african-american girl Trixie. Infact, that's what he was doing on one afternoon too, just after school, like he usually did. He, Trixie and Spud were having their usual fun at the skate ramps as they always did. Also, yes, Trixie and Spud were aware of Jake's ability to transform into a dragon. While he, Trixie, and Spud were skating and doing amazing tricks while doing so, but all for fun, Jake couldn't help but think about something. There was a hip-hop concert festival around the corner, but he wasn't allowed to go and besides; he had school the next day. But Jake was determined to go, since he was waiting for it all the month. Of course, as he and his friends left the skate park after finishing their session, they talked about this concert;

"So Jakie", Trixie said to him, "Your parents change their minds about the concert?"

"Ha, nope.", Jake bluntly answered with;

"Man, why aren't they lettin' up?"

"I don't know", Jake replied, "But apparently they really hate Hip Hop concerts."

"Aw but they're gonna make you miss like, the biggest concert ever!", Spud then exclaimed, "They're depriving you of the best hip hop experience that's ever hit America!"

"Chill, guys", Jake said with a confident smile, "I got this, I'm goin' to that concert!"

"How?", Trixie replied, "You said both your mom and dad told you that you couldn't go!"

"It's like I said, I got this! I'll see you at the concert.", and with that, Jake went home, and so did Trixie and Spud to theirs. Of course, Jake himself was a bit bummed that Trixie and Spud were allowed to go, but that he wasn't. Either way though, as he entered his Manhattan home, he was confident he would find some sort of way to get to that concert tonight and perhaps even get away with it too. Perhaps he could try one last time to get permission from his parents, to see if it would finally work. Once he got inside, he saw his mother, Susan Long with his little sister Haley in the main living room, his dad of course was also there.

"Well hi there Jake-a-roony!", Johnathon Long, his father said, greeting his son in a classic fashion, "Did you have a yipper day?"

"Yeah dad", Jake replied, "Totally yipper.";

Jake took a deep breath and asked them the question, "Say, Mom, Dad, you know that Hip Hop concert you don't want me to go to?"

"Yeah, I remember, what about it, sport?"

"Well, have you changed your minds about it? Can I go?"

"Absolutely not", Susan then interrupted completely, "It's a school night, Jake, and plus, who's going to watch Hailey while we're out tonight?", as Hailey just gave a big grin, Jake just thought to himself;

 _"Of course. Of course they have to go out and leave me to watch Hailey......again."_ , "Awww man", was what Jake sighed as he heard this. He was hoping his parents would have changed their minds, but clearly, they hadn't. At all. Of course, he knew what this meant, later when they left he would have to find a way to sneak out and go to the concert on his own self. All he had to do was wait for them to leave now.

"And don't even THINK about sneaking out to go see that concert", Susan then continued to say;

"Who said anythin' about sneaking out?", Jake said with a slight laugh, "I didn't say anything about sneaking out! I was just about to say that I promise that I will stay here and make sure Hailey stays safe and sound all night long!", of course Susan raised an eyebrow at that, but Jake continued, "Promise!"

"That's my Jake-a-roo!", Johnathon happily said, "Taking up his responsibilites to look after his little sister! At a boy!"

"Yeah alright", Susan replied, still suspicious, "Well, just trust me, you will not want to even THINK about it."

"I won't have a single second of my mind be about sneaking out at all!", Jake humbly answered with, and after a few further minutes, Susan and Johnathon left the home, and that left Hailey and Jake alone, again. Of course, only this time there was no issue with the tooth fairy or any assistant of hers, nor did Hailey have a loose tooth, and as such, Jake was fully positive that this time things would run smoothly. Susan and Johnathon left at sunset, just when Jake was watching television in the living room. Jake was also confident he was going to pull this off and get away with it. Once his parents closed the door, he smirked a bit.

"Jake, you seem happy that mom and dad left", Hailey then observed as she joined Jake in the living room, "I hope you are just happy to spend time with me and not planning on sneaking out to that concert."

"Oh Hailey", Jake ruffled her hair a little bit, "You act like I hate spending time with you, sis!"

"You're going to attempt in sneaking out later aren't you?" "What?! Me?! Sneak out?! I promised Mom and Dad I wouldn't!"

"Well then", Hailey answered with, "Then you're happy about getting to spend time with me then?"

"Uhh, sure!", Jake of course was faking, he was just waiting for her to go to sleep so he could safely sneak out without the threat of her letting their parents know, "I'm MORE than happy to do that!"

"Well then, since you are happy to be with me and not about sneaking out later, perhaps we should do some things together!", and of course Jake grimaced once Hailey turned her back. He had a feeling she knew the truth already and was just going to make him do things he doesn't want to do as if to subtly torment him. As far as he knew, he was right in a way. To keep her in the dark about his plans he had to play doll house with her, have a tea party with her in her room, watch the shows she liked to watch rather than his, everything that he never wanted to do. The only thing that made it worth it, was that the more time went on, the closer it got to when the concert was coming. Soon enough, Night arrived, and Jake was sure in his mind that his sister was asleep in her room, and managed to grab his skateboard and sneak out of his bedroom window so he could get out of the house with the tickets of the concert on his pocket. He grinned as he looked back at his home, he was confident he would go to the concert and make it back before his mother and father could possibly know he disobeyed them;

"It's about time!", was all Jake said before he took off on his skateboard for the concert. It took a few minutes but he eventually got there and saw that Trixie and Spud were there waiting for him, and they were surprised;

"Jake!", Spud said happily as Jake arrived on the scene, "You made it after all!"

"Heck yeah I did!", Jake replied as he fist bumped with them, "I wouldn't miss this thing for the world!"

"So you snuck out? You actually managed it?"

"Yeah", Jake answered, "Mom and Dad had to leave, so it was easy."

"Um, you didn't leave your little sister at home alone did you?"

"Relax!", Jake replied, "I snuck out my bedroom window, not the front door, she'll be fine! Besides, she's a dragon, remember?"

"He does have a good point."

"Yeah well whatever I guess", Trixie answered with, a bit unsure about it, but letting it go, possibly because of the fact they were about to go to a hip hop concert; and soon enough the three decided to go to the concert before it could start. Jake, Trixie and Spud were sitting not too far from the front row seats, and were soon enough waiting for the concert to finally start. Of course, this wasn't going to be just one group singing, and it was not very long before the first act of the cocnert began, this person was a guy named Esenem, who was actually a white guy, your traditional white rapper person. After the audience cheered for him, he started his song, which was actually a diss/parody of another famous singer's song, infact it was dissing the singer who was going to up next as the main act; Of course the audience had mixed reactions to the song, but literally just as it ended the actual singer came onto the stage, a black woman with long hair, a burret hat, and wearing feminine Hip-Hop attire named Kim Unsushable, and she was of course the one everyone actually came to say. By the way she acted it was clear this was apparently either an act or this was really a rap battle concert.

"Now for the real entertainment!", and it was then Kim Unsushable actually began the actual concert. It's notable that Esenem completely dissappeared almost as soon as she appeared. The spotlights shined as the next song begun. Of course, it was the longest song of them all, it took an entire three minutes to be over with. It was Kim Unsushable's main song, "Unsushable", a song mostly about herself, her life and why she is, well, unsushable. It actually had so many explicit lyrics in it that we will just skip over to after the concert, where Jake, Trixie and Spud were walking back home after the concert. It was definitely past midnight by the time they left.

  
"What a night, man!", Trixie said happily, "Kim laid down the law on that boy! Man I love her."  
  
"Yeah!", Spud replied, "She's so awesome, even if I'm not allowed to repeat most of the words in her songs.  
  
"True that!", Trixie replied, and it was then that Jake looked at his wrist watch and noticed the time was 12:30 AM now;  
  
"Woah man!", Jake said in a shocked tone of voice;  
  
"What's the matter, Jakie?", Trixie asked;  
  
"I gotta go home guys", Jake said to them, "Like now! It's past midnight!", he then immediately got onto his skateboard, "Mom and Dad are probably gonna be home soon, gotta split now!", and he then immediately began rushing home, waving goodbye to his two friends, as they waved back, and he was on his way back home. Jake had to truly rush to make sure his parents ddidn't notice his absence. Once he got home, it seemed as though everything was normal as he had left it. He got to the alley right by his bedroom window, looked around, and quickly turned into his red dragon form, a slender chinese dragon-like form with wings and even still having his hair and eyes exactly the same. He used this form to quickly fly to his bedroom window and get inside of his home again with little to no sound. Upon turning human and closing the window though, literaly just after he closed the window, he turned and noticed his parents, standing right in his doorway, and they were not too happy at all. Apparently, they were already home before he returned.  
  
"JACOB LUKE LONG!" his mother shouted "You're in so much trouble"  
  
"Awww man"; he muttered, and then turned to face his upset parents, "Heheh, hi, mom, dad....I see you got home early."  
  
"That's not the point here!", Susan continued, "What is the point is that you deliberately disobeyed us! We told you to NOT go to that concert and I told you to watch your sister while we were gone? And what do you do?"  
  
"You sneak out of the house and leave your little sister home alone!", his father added in;  
  
"What if something happened to her or this house or both while you were out?!", Susan added in, "Huh?"  
  
"That would be, bad."  
  
"Worse than just bad!", Johnahton added in, "It would be terrible!"; Jake just gulped, fearing what will come next, "Honestly I don't know what to do with you for this."  
  
"I can tell you I don't think you're going to be getting a single grounding for this, young man", Susan then added in, worrying Jake, but he tried to lessen it;  
  
"I'm sorry!", Jake pleaded, "I didn't mean to do it, I mean, I didn't leave the front door open or anything, did I?"  
  
"But you still left Hailey home alone!", his mother replied with, "And you disobeyed what we told you NOT to do. I'm sorry but not only are you grounded, but you're also going to get another punishment too!", Jake once more gulped, he was afraid of what she meant by another punishment. He expected to be grounded, though. He knew he couldn't use dragon business as an excuse, since, well, he got the feeling they knew where he really was.  "Now, assume the position"  
  
"What? Oh don't tell me-"  
  
"Yes, and we're giving you choice, you can choose what position you want to get it in."  
  
"For example?" , and it was then, that his fed up mother bluntly grabbed one of his ears and put him over her knee, as she was now sitting on his bed. Of course, his response to this was "Ow!", but he would be saying that word much more in the very near future. He already knew what punishment he was getting, he actually did used to get spankings when he was little and did something that was very bad, but the last time he got a spanking was when he was five years old. Either way, he still blushed a bit, embarassed at the fact he was getting a spanking.  
  
"How about this one?"  
  
"Sure", Jake meekly said, "This one will do.....heheh.", and shortly after he said that, he could feel his shorts being lowered down to be at his ankles, exposing his blue & green boxers. His embarassment grew a bit more that point. She also had an arm over his body to keep him in place,  and as she raised her hand to begin the punishment, she said to him;  
  
"I can't believe I have to do this to you when you are this age, I thought you outgrew needing this.", Jake just bowed his head and braced himself for the spanking he was about to get. Soon enough, the hand came down, and the spanking began;  
  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
  
All of the first six smacks were delivered a bit slowly, with a few pauses, she wanted Jake to suck in the pain of the initial one before delivering another one. Jake hissed a bit from said pain, but he had no choice but to deal with it. He wasn't going to be off her lap until she was done spanking him. Soon enough, Susan quickly started up a more faster round of even more smacks:  
  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
  
With those twelve smacks, things went a bit faster, and Jake cried out;  
  
"Aah! Please stop mom, I get it! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Oh we're not stepping yet, Jacob", Susan replied, "We're just starting your punishment.", and seemingly just for that, she did one more good round of spanks;  
  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
  
After that, Jake once more hissed, his dragon tongue came out a bit, making Susan bluntly say;  
  
"Oh if you use your dragon powers to get out of this you'll only get an even longer spanking, mister.", not wanting this to make this go on any longer, Jake then made sure to control his dragon powers from this point onwards. However, the spanking now was moving on. Not that it was over, now, but that Susan was now lowering his boxers down, making Jake blush extremely deeply, more than before, as now his bare ass was exposed. With the spankings it's recieved prior, it was already in a nice shade of red, but it was not a deep shade of red. Of course, that would change soon enough.  
  
"Aww c'mon mom!", Jake whined, "Not on the bare!"  
  
"Quiet, Jake.", Susan replied, "You don't have a choice in the matter.", and then she continued the punishment;  
  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
  
Those 24 smacks made the shade of red Jake's bum was turning turn more deeper, and also made Jake cry out a bit more, but Susan didn't stop. She wanted to ensure Jake learned his lesson. As such;  
  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
  
Young Jake was continuing trying to plead for it to stop:  
  
"Ow, ow, mom, I'm sorry!", he pleaded, "I'm sorry!", but this time she didn't say anything and just continued punishing him;  
  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
  
"Owww, I won't go out without your permission ever again!"  
  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
  
"I won't leave hailey alone ever again! I won't! I swear!", he was crying at this point, not completely bawing or anything, just tears running from his eyes, his butt had been spanked a good 100 times and was very much red. With that, he got his mother to finally let go of him, and she did sit him up to give him a nice hug, show she did indeed feel now like he had learned his lesson properly.  
  
"Now go apologize to your sister for leaving her home alone and go right to bed, do you understand me."  
  
"Yes, ma'am.", Jake replied, pulling his boxers and shorts back up. He then walked out of his room, while still rubbing his very much sore bottom, and was surprised to see Hailey jump right out infront of him in the hallway, making him jump a little.  
  
"Hi Jake!", Hailey said in a somewhat mocking tone of voice, "I heard you have something to say to me."  
  
"Yeah", Jake replied, swallowing before saying, "I'm sorry for sneaking out and leaving you home alone. Believe me, I learned my lesson."  
  
"Oh I know you did, I was watching.", Jake didn't know how to feel about that, but he realized the door was left open while he was being spanked, "Yeah, well trust me, you won't be seeing something like that happen ever again."  
  
"Well that depends on you, doesn't it?", Hailey replied, "I mean, I'm usually always a good and sweet little girl who actually stays in the house like she's supposed to."  
  
"Don't mock me right now, Hailey, not in the mood."  
  
"And I also tell on my big brother whenever he does something extremely wrong like this."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!"  
  
"Jake", Susan then intterupted, "I believe you have your own bedroom to get to?", Jake of course knew it was better to follow his parents' orders rather than risk getting another spanking for arguing with Hailey in the hallway. He went back in his bedroom, and to help his sore bum he slept on his stomach. While once he woke up the pain and soreness was gone, though his bum was still just a little bit red because it wasn't that long until he had to wake up for school, the lesson he had learned had stuck with him for a while. He now knew better than to leave his sister alone at home. Of course he still snuck out of the house from time to time, being the boy he was, but every time he did caught, he knew what punishment he was going to get.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the spanking kink/fetish, I mean no ill-will to Jake Long or his series, infact, I love him & his series. 
> 
> Hope you "Spanko's" love this story! I enjoyed writing it. I


End file.
